Chapter 99
Chapter 99 is titled "Luffy Died". Cover Page Diary of Koby-Meppo Vol. 15: " Obstruction of Obstruction of Bombardment". The Marine that was with the Vice Admiral slices Koby's guns into pieces. Short Summary When Luffy is about to be beheaded by Buggy, he claims as his last words that he will be the next pirate king and smiles while accepting his fate. This makes a big impression on Smoker who remembers Roger's execution at the same place, 22 years ago. Zoro and Sanji fight the pirates in order to reach their captain. However, a storm arrives to Loguetown. When Buggy's sword touches Luffy's neck, they are struck by lightning. Luffy, being made of rubber is not effected by the lightning. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji run to their ship before they can be caught by the Marines. Long Summary Buggy shouts that Luffy has upset him and therefore, he needs to be executed. He orders his pirates to create chaos in Loguetown for those who dare interfere. Luffy unaware that he is the one that's going to be executed tells Buggy that it's the first time he will see a real execution. Buggy tells the townspeople that they will see the live execution of Monkey D. Luffy. Meanwhile, Nami tells Usopp that a storm is headed to the island and that it is more important than Luffy's execution. Back at the Straw Hats' ship, Mohji and Richie prepare to set fire at the ship has a backup plan if Luffy and his crew tries to escape. The Marines are not sure what to do, as the pirates are fighting each other. Smoker tells the marines to let them fight each other that way they will have strength to capture Alvida and Buggy as soon has they cut Luffy's head off. Back at the platform, Luffy tells Buggy to let him go, however, Buggy states that if somebody tries to help Luffy they will execute them. Luffy shouts that he will become the Pirate King shocking everybody present at the execution platform. Buggy about to cut Luffy's head off when Zoro and Sanji show up to save Luffy. Smoker and Tashigi are surprised to hear that Pirate Hunter Zoro belongs in the same crew of Luffy. Zoro and Sanji start fighting the Buggy and Alvida Alliance to quickly destroy the stake of the platform. Luffy apparently saying is last words to his crew because he will not survive the execution, smiles and accepts his fate. Shocked, Smoker recalls Gold Roger's execution 22 years ago. Suddenly, lightning strikes Buggy when he was about to kill Luffy. The execution platform, now destroyed, Luffy stands up and recognizes that he is indeed a lucky man. Everybody at the platform are confused about what just happened. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji quickly run for it knowing the marines are surrounding the area. Smoker asks Tashigi if she ever seen somebody laugh at the execution platform knowing they will die. He remembers Gold Roger being the only one laughing right before his death. Realizing Luffy is escaping, he orders the first unit to take care of them, however, their gun powder is wet because of the sudden storm, leaving the port free for them to escape. Smoker in anger decide to capture Luffy even if it's the last thing he can do. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy smiles before his execution the same way Roger smiled, but Luffy escapes thanks to a thunderstorm. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 99 de:Luffy ga shinda it:Capitolo 99 Category:Volume 11